bakuganfanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Bakugan: Mehctanium Knights - Rules and Regulations for Battling
Bakugan Mechtanium Knights Logo.png This is a Bakugan Battling style that my friends and I developed. I hope y'all take the time to read it all the way through and enjoy this new style of battling. First Note: This is a two to six person game, and can be played with either standard rules, Big Game rules, or modified (Mod) rules. Set Up: Each player needs 3 Bakugan, Three Gate Cards – colors do not matter, and three Ability Cards – colors do not matter. This is not specific, you may bring more than those to the game, though it is not recommended. Players should sit at a table or on the floor with enough flat space to allow the setting of several Gate Cards around the Field. This can be changed based on the number of players in the game. When everyone is ready, players say “Bakugan Field, Open!” and the game begins. Players should hold their unused Ability and Gate cards in their hands or have them sitting face down in front of them. Their Bakugan should be sitting in front of them as well. Each player places a Gate Card- face down- on the opposite side of the field from them, though touching the back of an opponent's card. The shape varies with number of players: For two, cards should be in the center of the Field with their backs (short edge with Bakugan logo readable by placer) touching; for three, there should be a triangular gap in the middle of the cards, each car touching the others by their corners; for four, duplicate the shape for tag team or a square gap in the middle of the four cards- touching each others' corners- for Battle Royale; for five, make a pentagonal shaped gap in the middle of the field; for six players, repeat the set up for two players, but with two cards on either side of the original two, unless you're playing Total Destruction in which case there should be a hexagonal gap in the middle of the cards. When players set Gate Cards they say “Gate Card, Set!” You may allow the youngest player to move first or roll a die/flip a coin/any method you choose for deciding which player shall play first. Support Items: Each player is allowed one Support Item per game. Traps may be used in their original rules or may be used to boost G-Power- this should be determined before the game. Default Trap Power Level is 100g. Battle Gear may only be played once Battle has commenced. Battle gear get their Power Level raised to 100g is attached to the Bakugan that used it in the Anime (ex. Helix Dragonoid wearing Jetkor). Mobile Assault Vehicles should be used when rolling and not after standing. This is because they tend to have a higher Power Level and it would be unfair if one player had a Mobile Assault with 250g and the other had a Battle Gear with only 80g. Mechtogan can be played once the battle has started. Mobile Assault Vehicles may be played after the battle has started if and only if the other player plays a Mechtogan. On Your Turn: Gate Cards: If desired, you may Set another gate card. You must set Gate cards adjacently touching another card- yours or an enemy's- on an edge, unless you're playing Triple Battle, Battle Royale, or Total Destruction in which case they must touch by at least on corner. You may also play an ability card, such as a Red card that would help you roll. Re-rolls will only be allowed if the Bakugan rolled doesn't make it to a Gate Card or if it passes over the logo on the Card but rolls off. Rolling: When a player is about to roll, he/she says “Bakugan, Brawl,” and then proceeds to roll their Bakugan at the Gate Cards. Rolls do not have to be random or “I hope I land on this Gate” type of rolls, meaning you may aim for a specific card. If a Bakugan doesn't make it to a card, it may be re-rolled. If a Bakugan passes over the logo of a Gate Card and rolls off, it may be re-rolled. When a Bakugan stands (opens) it counts as a “Stand” and is then left on that Gate Card. If a Bakugan rolls over a logo of one Card and opens on another, it has “Stood” and is bound to that Card, unless an Ability specifies otherwise. If a Bakugan is rolled three times, all concluding in a miss that player's turn is over. When rolling a BakuTactix Bakugan, you may set the desired G-Power prior to rolling (orally if the selector is a wheel) or change it when the Bakugan stands. Battle: Determining G-Power: All Bakugan have the standard 1000g Power Level. This is then expanded upon by the “Additional Power” of that Bakugan (If the printed G-Power of a Bakugan is 450, the Bakugan's Power Level is considered 1050g). If the Bakugan shares the Attribute of the Bakugan representation in the Anime, its Power Level is considered 1200g, automatically. For example, any and all Dragonoid Evolutions in the Pyrus Attribute, or Preyas Evolutions in the Aquos Attribute are automatically set to 1200g. Guardian Bakugan- determined by each player prior to the game, are set to 1200g automatically. BakuTactix Bakugan with the above conditions met have 1200g added to their possible Power Levels. Each player only has one Guardian Bakugan and that Bakugan is permanently their Guardian, unless a change is agreed upon by the members of the Council. Battle: When two Bakugan from different players (teams) land on a Gate Card, Battle begins. The Gate card may be opened once each player has had a chance to play an Ability Card. Gate Cards do not have to be opened at any point during the Battle, owner decides when to open it. In Triple Battle, Battle Royale, or Total Destruction games it is possible for two Bakugan to land on a card that does not belong to either of the owners of the Bakugan. In this case, the Gate Card is automatically opened, regardless of the owners wishes. This does not apply in Tag Team/3v3 games. In those games, the card is opened when the owner wishes, just like the one on one matches. Each player may add one Support Item to the Battle, no more. Support Items include: Bakugan Traps, Battle Gear, Mobile Assault Vehicles, BakuNano, or Mechtogan. If a player adds a Support Item that is then banned by the effect of either the Gate Card or an Ability Card, it is destroyed for the remainder of the Battle. Each player may have any number of ability cards in hand, although it is recommended that you only bring one for each Bakugan (three for a regular game, or six in a Big Game). Each player has three Ability Card uses. This means that a player can play any Ability Card that they brought to the game up and play it or other cards any number of times until Maximum Ability Usage is met. Maximum Ability Usage is either three for a regular game or six for a Big Game. So potentially, I could play the Ability Card “Special Bump” three times in the entire game, but once I've played a third Ability Card, I'm done and must rely on Gate Card bonuses/effects, Support Items, or pure Power Level to win future Battles. This is to make Ability usage more strategic and makes it so that no one player can keep playing the same abilities over and over until they just win because of regaining their Over-Powered abilities. When each player has played all they want to play, the total Power Levels are added up and weighed against each other. The Bakugan with the highest Power Level wins and is returned to the owner's Ready Pile. The loser is put in the loser's Defeated Pile and may no longer be played. If the winner of the game had the “Doom Card” set (done at the beginning of the game), the losing Bakugan is set to the winner's Ready Pile. This Bakugan may be played in place of one of the new owner's Bakugan. However, the owner does not then have four Bakugan to roll, they may still only have three Bakugan to roll, but they may choose to roll one of their own or their “new” Bakugan. The loser does not gain the winner's Bakugan that they are not using. If a captured Bakugan is placed in Battle and wins, thus returning to the new owner's Ready Pile, this Bakugan may be left in the Ready Pile if the new owner wants to roll the Bakugan that they had left in their Ready Pile last time. The same rules apply- he may not roll more than the three Bakugan he brought to the Battle. Revival Cards to not work on Bakugan sent “to the Doom Dimension” (captured by another player) Support Items and Defeated Bakugan may not be “taken back” if a player realizes that all their efforts are futile. This means that if you throw everything you have into a Battle and still come up short, you loss everything you placed into the Battle. Support Items may be captured by winners who've set the Doom Card, but may not be used. This is used only to prevent the “revival” of Support Items. Support Items may be revived if an Ability or Gate Card effect allows it. In the event of a tie, all Bakugan and Support Items are returned to their owner's Ready Pile. Gate Cards are placed in the Defeated Pile of the winner, or the owner in the event of a tie. Gate Cards may not be placed twice. Once the Battle is over, turns resume in the order established in the beginning of the game. This means that a player could potentially win a battle then roll and start another one right after. Special Rules: Instant Kill Cards: Ability Cards that would send a Bakugan to the “Used Pile” (Defeated Pile) unconditionally do not defeat that Bakugan, they are merely sent to the owner's Ready Pile. Any Ability Card would automatically send anything to the “Used Pile” instead sends it to the Ready Pile. Special Treatment Bakugan: '' All Bakugan are treated as the Attribute that their colors most resemble, unless previously decided upon by the participants of the battle. For example, if a Crimson and Pearl Ventus Hawktor is brought to the game it is treated as a Pyrus Bakugan, unless the participants (or a third party if a consensus is not met) specify that it may be considered Ventus due to its actual, printed Attribute symbol. This would then boost its Power Level to 1200g. Clear Bakugan are treated as “Highlighted Attribute” (highlighted on the Gate Card) by default or as a predetermined Attribute, as agreed upon by the participants of the game. Bakugan with “Special Attack” bonuses are counted as their normal Power Level as described above, with or without activating their button and revealing their “second G-Power”. Mutant Bakugan are treated as just that, Mutants. They are simultaneously both Attributes- if there are two- and both types of Bakugan- if there is a split. This does not mean that a Mutant Helios would gain both the Ventus and Darkus (for example) bonuses, they must pick one. Any form of BakuCamo Bakugan are treated as the Attribute they most resemble and get no special treatment. I have explained BakuTactix above, please see “Rolling” under “On Your Turn”. BakuTactix Bakugan with an Attribute wheel have the same rules applied to them. This means that if an Aquos Preyas stands and his owner changes his Attribute to Darkus, his power Level drops to its Printed G-Power (1000g plus additional power – See “Determining G-Power” above) ''Special Attack Bakugan: Bakugan who have a piece launch off of themselves, such as Dartaak, or those that jump, Bakugan Sky Raiders, have special rules applied to them. If Dartaak's (fir example) dart piece launches and lands on a separate Gate Card than the base piece, the Bakuagn still stood on one card and is bound to it. However, if the dart launches and hits an opponent's Bakugan, battle may commence if the owner wishes it. If a Bakugan Sky Raider stands on one card and lands on another, the owner decides which card they officially stood on. If the Sky Raider hits another Bakugan on the way down, battle begins- the only exception being if the Bakugan hit is owned by the same side as the Sky Raider. If the Sky Raider stands on a Gate Card, but fails to land on any card after the jump, they are bound to the Gate that they stood on. If a Clawsaurus stands on one card, but its claws “attack” another Bakugan, this does not count as a Special Attack. Clawsaurus is bound to the gate on which it stood. If a Bakugan hops when it stands and lands on another Gate- even if it is not a Bakugan Sky Raider- the Sky Raider rules apply. Character Abilities and Gate Cards: Bakugan sometimes have their name and/or picture on a Gate Card or Ability Card, thus making it their “signature card”. Gate Cards: If a Bakugan lands on a Gate Card that has its name in the title, that Bakugan gets double the G-Power Bonus and double and additional G-Power given by the Gate Card's effect. Ability Cards: If a player uses an Ability Card that has the name of a Bakugan on it in a battle where they have that Bakugan in play, the Bakugan receives double any G-Power Bonuses given by the Ability Card itself or by the effect of the Ability Card. Scoring: Players gain points when a Battle is won. The winner gains the points and the Battle Intensity (A.K.A. “Point of Power Level”) raises one. In the event of a tie, Battle Intensity still raises. Players must win three times- regardless of Bakugan in an opponent's Defeated Pile. Removing Bakugan from the Defeated Pile does not lower Battle Intensity or take points away from the owner. Using a captured Bakugan does not decrease Battle Intensity or player points. Battle Intensity and Player Points are determined by the number of Gate Cards in Defeated Piles. For Big Game rules, players must win six Battles in order to claim victory. Modified Rules/Extra Players: The number of Player Points required for a win is determined by the players before the game begins, but the default is as follows: Triple Battle - three points, Battle Royale – three points, Tag Team – six points, Total Destruction – six points, and Three on Three – six points. These may be altered as players see fit. In a five player game, the win condition must be determined by the players prior to game play as this is an odd number. Although it is not against the rules, a five player game of two teams (two versus three) should not be played. Games of six with three teams are also not recommended, but are not prohibited. In that case, win condition should be set by the players before the game starts. In a Big Game, all items in Ready Piles are doubled. This means six Gate Cards, six Ability Cards, six Bakugan, and two Support Items. I hope y'all enjoy this style of Brawling- we tried to make it as close to the Season One style- and I'd like to thank you for your time. If you have any questions or concerns, email me at bvbowman97@gmail.com Category:Rules